


Pink

by kaelyx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Sam is 16 when actual things happen, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds something pink, and gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Sam is twelve the first time he sees it.

It's just sitting there, on Dean's bed, light pink and slightly curved. Sam can hear that the water’s still running, Dean probably isn’t going to find out that Sam has seen it. He can hear his big brother’s voice in his head, _stay out of my stuff!_ and it makes the whole thing even more exciting.

Sam merely pokes at it first, and it’s... hard. It’s hard plastic, and when he picks it up, it’s heavier than he expected. Sam wonders what it is, why it has that shape and size, and with hot cheeks, a dirty thought flashes through his mind.

But why would Dean want a fake penis? He has a real one himself, and, as far as Sam knows, Dean would never want a second one anywhere near him. But now Sam can’t stop thinking of it as a fake penis, because what else would it be, and he holds it with a sort of envy. It’s a lot bigger than his own dick, but he’d say it looks kind of the same as Dean’s.

Not that he’s seen his brother’s parts a lot, or anything. He just checks it out -- sometimes. Sam can’t wait until he’s as big as Dean, thick and heavy between his thighs.

A little more than a year later, Sam finds out about dildos, and his skin is on fire from his ears down to his chest, because his brother had one exactly like the pictures he sees when he looks it up on Google later that day.

Sam is itchy for the rest of the week. He’s never seen the dildo again after that one time, probably because Dean has been more careful. It’s kind of disappointing, because Sam had wanted to find out more about it, find out what his big brother did with it, how he used it. If he’d maybe show Sam.

Now that he’s almost sure what Dean used it for, he can’t stop thinking about it. What if Dean would show him? He tries to talk about it to his brother, but all that comes out are ‘uh’s, and ‘eh’s, and after a lot of avoiding eye contact and blushing his ears off, Sam asks if it’s weird to touch yourself.

”Of course not,” Dean says. “It’s not bad to make yourself feel good.” And then he gives Sam a little pat on his shoulder, like it’s nothing, and then he turns to the guns in front of him again.

Sam is fifteen years old, either grumpy or horny ninety percent of the time, and he still hasn’t forgotten about his brother and his pink toy.

Especially not when Dean’s out hustling pool, the lights are out and Sam is alone under not-quite-white-anymore sheets, alone with his hands and his thoughts. He can’t stop thinking about Dean’s ass, and it’s terrible, because he should be thinking of Daya’s ass, because she’s a Latina and she’s slept with two of his friends already, so he’s got a really big chance of getting somewhere with her ass.

But when Jeremy and Dave and three other guys are discussing girls asses, all Sam can think of is his brother.

And when in the morning he calls dibs on the first shower, Dean thinks it’s because Sam’s been dreaming about someone, maybe that Spanish chick, what’s her name? but Sam has had enough showers to have constructed his own little library of fantasies that all include both his brother and a pink fake dick, in a million different ways.

No three and a half years of fantasizing could have prepared him for the real thing, though.

He’s back earlier than usual, because Sam’s tired and sick of people trying to find him a good lay. He doesn’t really want to, anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t say no to a guy with freckles and green eyes and a nice ass, if only he’d be sweet to Sam, and ruffle his hair and call him a little bitch while still managing to make it sound like I love you.

And Sam’s so done with it, the weird obsession with his brother, and it stopped being just his ass a long time ago, and Sam’s not sure if he wants to throw up or kiss Dean.

He’s so done with it he doesn’t realize that he’s back early, that Dean doesn’t really expect him yet. He opens the door quietly, slips inside the motel room and that’s when he hears it.  
  
It’s a moan, whiney and low at the same time, needy, reminds Sam of the mewling of a cat, and his cock shows interest before he’s even looked up.

It’s obvious Dean doesn’t know Sam is watching him. His head is thrown back on a pillow, lips parted, skin flushed. He’s so caught up in himself he hasn’t even heard the door shut. Sam dares to take a small step closer, and he holds his breath when he sees what Dean is doing. Because Dean isn’t holding his cock, he’s not jerking himself to completion fast and dirty like Sam always does. Dean is taking his time, teasing himself.  
  
He’s got one hand on his chest, sliding down and no doubt making his freckled skin tingle. And he’s got one low between his thighs, and Sam can guess what Dean has there. He catches a glimpse of it when Dean pulls it out with a gasp. The thing is thicker than the one Sam remembers, and a darker color, too. His brother pushes the toy back inside, letting out a low moan and making Sam squirm where he’s standing.  
  
Sam is frozen in place, praying for something to make him invisible so he could watch Dean closer. Maybe he would be able to see Dean’s hole clench around the toy, greedily taking it in because he needs to be filled. Sam bites his lip, palms himself without really thinking about it.  
  
It’s not like he hasn’t jerked off to his brother before -- only this is a little different, because it’s happening, right in front of him. Sam watches Dean rub down his stomach to get a hold of his dick. It’s long, but not quite as thick as Sam’s is now, and Dean tugs at it slowly. With a groan, Dean speeds up both hands, and Sam has to bite his lip not to moan, because his brother is fucking himself in front of him, and it’s hotter than any fantasy ever, and he’s not sure if he should dive in and claim it all, or run and never remind either of them of this ever again.  
  
It could ruin any normal sibling relationship, you know, wanting to fuck your brother.  
  
But then again, Sam and Dean are not particularly normal, and Sam’s well aware of it. But it’s not like he’s thinking clearly when he takes another step and opens his mouth.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Dean’s moan catches in his throat, he cuts it off and as Sam’s rushing towards him, he seems to not know what to do for a moment. He’s frantically clawing at the sheets to get them to cover him, and his whole face is bright red. “Sam-”  
  
“Sam, I was trying to sleep,” Dean tries, because maybe Sam hasn’t seen a thing, and it sounds raspy and weak and Sam knows exactly why.  
  
“No,” Sam says, and he is surprised of his own voice, sure and steady, not at all like he is feeling. “Dean, please continue.”  
  
Dean squints at him, and Sam grins and creeps a little closer, moves his hand to the covers, intending to peel them off of his brother again. Dean seems to be... at least considering and Sam tries his hardest not to smile wider. After a moment of silently staring at each other, Dean moves, just a little, and lets out a very quiet whimper.  
  
Sam bites his lip and looks at his brother, doesn’t want to do anything if he’s not okay with it. “Okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean breaths, then nods at his little brother with approval. His eyes are dark with lust, and he looks the tiniest bit uncertain, but Sam is sure he can get rid of that. He takes off his shirt and starts pulling the sheet away, revealing Dean’s flushed skin and half-hard cock. Sam’s breath hitches at the sight alone, and he unbuckles his belt and kick off his converse.  
  
His brother is staring at him, the sex toy fallen to the floor and forgotten. Dean is biting his lip in the most sexy way, and Sam can’t do anything but stumble one step closer and put his hands on the bed, on either side of Dean’s shoulders. He kicks his pants off and leans on the bed with one knee -- and he must be looking uncertain of the next step, because Dean has got that annoying grin on his face.  
  
“You really want this, huh?” Sam nods stupidly. “How long?” Dean asks.  
  
“Like, three years now, I guess,” Sam says, feeling like an idiot, the way he’s hovering over his brother, boxers stretched because of his -- almost un-bearable by now -- erection, and Dean’s definitely noticed it, because suddenly his hand is right there, and Sam is not sure how he manages to not come yet.  
  
“Come on, Sammy, I want it.” Dean licks his lips and his eyes flicker down and up to Sam’s again, and Sam feels his mouth hanging open.  
  
“What?” he manages, and it’s ridiculous, because Sam is the one who had started this in the first place. But he had never expected it would be this easy, that Dean would be this willing, and eager, that his brother would ask for his cock.  
  
Dean smirks. “Do you want me to show you how much I want it?”  
  
Sam stays quiet, stares at his brother with big eyes, and really, he kind of wants Dean to show him, because he has no idea wat he should even do. Sure, he watched lots of porn, but everyone knows the real thing is completely different.  
  
In fact, the real thing is a thousand times better. Because Dean grabs his shoulders and pulls him on the bed, pushes Sam on his back and rolls on top of him with a boy-ish grin.  
  
“I’ll show you, baby boy,” Dean mumbles and mouths at Sam’s throat as he attacks his torso with curious fingers, pinching and scratching and trying to find out all his little brother’s sensitive spots. Sam makes a soft sound to remind Dean of the fact that there won’t be any fucking if he keeps touching him like that, and Sam realizes that he really wouldn’t mind coming under Dean’s touch like that at all.  
  
Dean stops nevertheless, crawls down to tug Sam’s boxers off of his legs, licks his lips at the sight of Sam’s cock popping free and slapping against his stomach. It’s big, and thick, and Dean looks at it hungrily. Sam groans as Dean gives the head just one lick.  
  
“Look fuckin’ good, Sam. Taste good, too,” Dean murmurs as he crawls up again, straddles his little brother and rubs their erections together, making them both grunt. Dean reaches to the bedside table, takes out a small bottle of lube and squirts something of it on his hand, before his own skillful fingers reach behind once more to make sure he’s gonna be able to take Sam’s cock without too much trouble.  
  
Sam is looking up to his brother, speechless and already panting, and it’s fucking beautiful, and he promises himself he’s going to finger Dean to completion one day. “Come on, Dean,” Sam whines and lifts his hips up, dick bumping up against Dean’s hand. Dean smirks down at him as he pulls out his slippery fingers and takes Sam in his hand, lets himself sink down on it.  
  
Sam fists the sheets to prevent himself from taking Dean’s hips and fucking up into him, and then he’s inside Dean, and it’s warm and tight — and suddenly it’s just not close enough.  
  
“Dean—” His brother is leaning down before he’s even said anything, hands gripping Sam’s biceps as he — finally — crushes their mouths together. It take Sam’s breath away. He opens his lips automatically, letting Dean’s tongue slip into his mouth and it feels like he’s trying to reach every little corner of Sam’s mouth. For a small moment he forgets that he’s inside his brother—  
  
And then Dean starts rolling his hips, and Sam wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulders and another low around his waist, holding him tight as he thrusts his hips up, trying to find a rythm that feels good. Dean is making far too much sounds to keep kissing him, so he moves on to Sam’s neck. When Dean bites down on Sam’s shoulder and lets out a whimper, Sam knows he did something right — and that, hopefully, this is going to happen a lot more often.  
  
“Dean, I’m not gonna last—”  
  
“I know, Sam, me neither— Fuck—” Dean is making small sounds every time Sam makes that same movement, so he does it again, and again, until Dean is just holding on tight and letting Sam fuck him. “Come on— Please, Sammy— Jesus, fuck,” Dean babbles and moans and Sam is pretty sure there are going to be bruises on his arms if Dean is going to keep holding him like that — but then again, he doesn’t really mind.  
  
Before Dean comes, he moans loud and whiney, and Sam moans with him, feeling himself get so close, too. And then Dean is coming on both their stomachs, hot and sticky stripes of white, and he’s heavy on Sam’s chest but he manages to push his ass down. Sam is buried deep inside his brother when he comes so hard he can’t see anymore.  
  
“Christ.”  
  
Dean whimpers when Sam’s cock slides out of him, and then lets his whole body rest on Sam’s with a contented sigh. “That was… That’s good.”  
  
Sam just presses his brother closer, beaming the biggest smile up at the ceiling.


End file.
